Le monde merveilleux de Fushigi yugi
by Mel14
Summary: J'ai jouer un peu avec les personnage de Yu watase, et je me suis mise dans l'histoire. C'est une histoire drame romantique. À vous de venir lire et de revoir vos perso préféré ^^
1. La rencontre de l'autre monde

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà je commence a peine a écrire des fan fic et j'adore sa, malgrer que ma première ne soit pas un grand succès, je me lance dans un nouveau genre ; drame romantique. Bien évidemment je le ferai sur mon manga préféré : Fushigi yugi qui sois disant en passant est très bon et que je propose a tous ceux qui ne connaisse pas (normalement si vous êtes ici c que vous le connaissez mais bon c un détail ^^). Ma fanfic portera sur si c'était moi qui serai été à la place de Miaka. Je vais vous faire voir comment serai été les choses, mais avertissement mon but dans cette fanfic est d'en faire un drame, donc c?ur sensible s'abstenir. Sur ce je vous laisse sur ma petite histoire.  
  
Signification - = paroles ' = pensés ( = note de l'auteur  
  
(Mon nom est Mel donc quand vous le verrez vous saurez que c'est moi ^^)  
  
Épisode 1 : À mon arriver dans l'autre monde  
  
*flash*  
  
Tout a commencé lorsque moi et Yui étaient à la bibliothèque. Nous regardâmes les livres quand soudain nous sommes tombé sur «Les Écrits des Quatre Dieux du Ciel et de la Terre». Sur la première page du livre, est inscrit que toutes les jeunes filles qui finiront la lecture du livre pourront obtenir des pouvoirs et exaucer tous leurs désirs. Moi et Yui avons très hâte de finir ce livre, mais en l'ouvrant nous nous retrouvâmes dans un tout autre univers. J'était alors devenue la prêtresse du Pays du Konan, j'avais pour mission de trouver les septs étoiles qui me permettront d'invoquer Suzaku, l'oiseau protecteur du pays Konan. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, je ne sais pas si une si grande tâche me convient. Cette mission a beaucoup d'importance. Après quelque temps dans ce nouveau monde j'ai finalement trouvé mes sept étoiles.  
  
*fin du flash*  
  
La journée avait été dure, par conséquent c'est cette journée que j'ai finalement trouvée la septième étoile; Nuriko. Cet homme me semblait bien bizarre, en fait lorsque je l'ai vue du premier coup d'?il j'aurai jurer que c'était une femme. J'avais maintenant mes sept étoiles : Tamahomé, Empereur Hotohori, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko et Nuriko. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier cette soirée, tous ensemble autour de la table à mangé du riz, nous nous amusions tant. C'est à cette soirée d'ailleurs que j'ai apprise a mieux connaître toute les étoiles. J'aurai bien aimé que cela dure, mais le temps m'a semblé passer si vite.  
  
Mel :- Au fait es-ce que vous vous connaissiez avant que je vous regroupe ?  
  
Hotohori :- Oui Mel, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vue. Grâce à toi nous avons pu tous nous regrouper et affronter de nouvelles aventures.  
  
Mel :- Je suis contente de vous avoir regrouper, mais ce qui nous attends me fait peur, comme vous le savez tous je ne suis pas originaire de ce monde .. C'est tellement différent ici, je me sens un peu perdue.  
  
Tamahomé :- Ne t'en fait pas Mel, nous sommes avec toi et sa prendrais quelqu'un de vraiment puissant pour pouvoir réussir a nous séparer. Nous seront avec toi en tout temps, tel est notre destinée.  
  
Pendant ce temps Chichiri s'approcha de moi et me toucha le bras du bout de son doigt pour voir si j'étais bien réel. Il me regardait comme si j'étais un extra terrestre. Cependant pour eux c'est bien ce que j'étais en réalité, puisque je n'étais pas de leur monde.  
  
Chiriko :- ^^ je suis contente de tous vous retrouver cher amis sa fais tellement plaisir. Fêtons cela toute la soirée  
  
Mel :- Heu Nuriko, je peut te poser une question ?  
  
Nuriko :- Bien sûr Mel ^^  
  
Mel :- Heu sans vouloir te vexer tu es un homme ou une femme ?  
  
Nuriko : ^^ je m'attendais a ce genre de question. Je suis un homme, mais j'aime bien m'habiller en femme.  
  
Mel :- ^////^ ah bon, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un travestie.  
  
Tasuki :- Oh tu verra Nuriko est une bonne femme ^^  
  
Tasuki : 'nyark nyark ce que je suis méchant quand je veux'  
  
Tous partirent à rire suite au commentaire de Tasuki. L'ambiance était telle que personne n'oubliera cette soirée, mais le danger nous guettait. Tenkô, un démon avec une grande puissance ne souhaitait que notre mort afin qu'il puisse gouverner les 2 mondes, le mien et celui de mes vaillantes étoiles.  
  
La nuit me semblait si longue, je n'avais pas dormi. J'avais du mal a me faire a l'idée de cette mission : devenir la prêtresse de Suzaku. Je ne savais même pas encore qui était exactement ce Suzaku.  
  
Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, nous étions encore tous autour de la table, sauf Tasuki qui devait encore dormir. Chiriko était je ne sais ou, personne l'avait aperçue ce matin. Elle devait sûrement être dans la forêt qui était tout prêt. Après avoir fini de manger j'avertis Mitsukake que j'allais dans la forêt, il ne voulait pas que j'y aille seul. Je le comprends il avait peur que quelque chose arrive, mais il accepta que je m'y rendre seule, il devait comprendre que j'avais besoin de solitude pour mieux me retrouver. Cela devait faire au moins 3 heures que je marchait, enfin sa me semblait de 3 heures pourtant sa ne faisait que quelque minutes que j'était partit de la maison. J'avais complètement perdue la notion du temps. Je voulais revenir, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité du tout, j'avais comme une impression que quelque chose allais arriver.  
  
Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retourna et j'aperçue Tenkô. Un être qui vous glace le sang quand vous le voyez. Il était si froid, si menaçant.  
  
Tenkô :- Mel retourne d'où tu viens on a pas besoin de toi ici. Si tu fini par pouvoir invoquer Suzaku je ne pourrai plus gouverner les 2 mondes et tu le sais bien. Ce monde n'est pas l'endroit d'une gamine de 16 ans. Va t'en et laisse moi en paix, sinon tu devrai faire face à mes pouvoirs et ma cruauté. Je serai sans pitié la prochaine fois que je te rencontre sur mon chemin.  
  
Mel (terrifié, mais qui le cache) :- Alors c'est toi Tenkô, Hotohori m'a parler de toi. Tu ne me fais pas peur. J'ai une mission à faire et je la ferai et ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher. J'ai mes protecteurs avec moi et je leur fais confiance. Tous ensemble nous seront te faire face.  
  
Tenkô :- Mouhahahahaha surveille tes arrière Mel.  
  
Tenkô disparue dans un brouillard. J'était tellement horrifié par sa façon de me regardez. Au loin j'entendis Nuriko qui m'appelait, mais je fit comme si je ne l'entendait pas. Je me suis mise au pied d'un arbre, assise les bras sur mes genoux sans pouvoir effacer son visage de ma tête. C'est comme sa que Nuriko m'a trouvé.  
  
Nuriko (affolé) :- On te cherchais partout ou tu était ? Pourquoi est-tu venue dans cette forêt. Tenkô traîne souvent par ici ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici. Partons !!  
  
Mel :- Nuri...Nuriko  
  
Nuriko :- Mel ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a tu semble avoir vu un monstre ^^ aller viens on rentre avant que le pire arrive.  
  
Mel :- Ten.. Tenkô ..Je ... je l'ai vu Nuriko  
  
Je regardait nuriko droit dans les yeux, malgrer que j'aivais les yeux plein d'eau j'ai pu voir sa déception. Mes larmes se mirent à couler . tout doucement comme une rivière calme. J'étais complètement traumatisé par la venue de Tenkô.  
  
Nuriko :- Oublie-le !! Raye de ta mémoire tout ce qu'il t'a dit.  
  
Mel :- Mais Nuriko ... Il m'a dit que si je ne retournerai pas dans mon monde qu'il me ferait du mal. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne me faisait pas peur et que tous ensemble nous seront le confronter.  
  
Nuriko essuya mes larmes et me fît un câlin. Sa m'a parut bizarre, mais je savais que entre moi et Nuriko une grande amitié se formera. Avec tout les autre aussi, mais avec Nuriko c'était différent, c'est comme s'il ressentait ma peur.  
  
Une fois à la maison Tasuki me posa plein de question afin de s'assurer que j'allais bien et que rien ne m'était arrivé. Je n'ai rien dit sur ma rencontre avec Tenkô. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. Nous avons passé le restant de la soirée tous ensemble et tout au long jamais je ne suis séparé d'eux, j'avais trop peur de revoir Tenkô, il hantait maintenant mes pensées. Chichiri alimentait l'ambiance avec de telles conneries qui faisait rire tout le monde. Quant à Mitsukake et Tasuki ils faisaient tout deux une partie de carte. Mitsukake gagnait toujours et cela énerva Tasuki, mais c'était très drôle à voir. J'était épuiser et je décida d'aller me coucher tôt, Nuriko proposa qu'on dorme dans la même chambre sur des lit séparer. Il avait sûrement peur que Tenkô apparaisse pendant la nuit, ou bien il voulait tout simplement veiller sur moi.  
  
Voilà le tout premier épisode de ma fanfic de fushigi yugi dont je me retrouve dedans. Donc comme vous l'avez remarquer le flash du début est en fait ce qui arrive dans le vrai manga. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous lirez la suite. D'ici là j'attends vos commentaire sur ce premier chapitre qui j'avoue est tout a fait normal, mais que je devais faire pour vous mettre dans le monde merveilleux de Fushigi yugi  
  
Mel 


	2. La lettre

Je sais cela m'a prise du temps pour pouvoir écrire le deuxième épisode mais c'est que j'était très occupée alors pendant que j'ai de l'inspiration pour la continuer je vais la continuer maintenant ^^  
  
Signification - = paroles ' = pensés ( = note de l'auteur  
  
Épisode 2 : La lettre  
  
Le lendemain matin c'est en me levant pour aller prendre mon déjeuner que je me suis aperçue que la maison était vide, pas de Chiriko, ni même de Chichiri. C'était le néant totale. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. L'ambiance était trop silencieuse. Soudain j'ai eu une pensée horrible. Je me suis dit que si jamais Tenkô serai venue pendant la nuit et qu'il aurait tuer tout le monde et dissimulé les corps, non sa ne va pas c'est moi qu'il veut et a rien a faire des autres, c'est moi qu'il veut éliminer pour que je ne puisse pas évoquer Suzaku. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour aller voir s'ils étaient dans la forêt mais je n'osais pas trop m'avancer vue les événement de la veille. Après un certain temps je les aperçue près d'un petit ruisseau.  
  
Nuriko : Mel je t'avais pourtant interdit de venir dans la forêt toute seule . tu ne veux quand même pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.  
  
Mel : Mais mais Nuriko j'ai eu peur, en me levant je n'ai vue personne alors j'ai penser au pire chose qui aurait pu arriver.  
  
Nuriko : Toute seule ??? mais Tasuki était supposé de veiller sur toi et il était avec Chichiri et Tamahomé .. Je me demande bien pourquoi ils sont partit.  
  
Mitsukake : hahahaha ne t'en fait pas Nuriko ces jeunes tu sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas capable de rester en place deux secondes.  
  
Chiriko : ^^ aller Nuriko ne t'en fait  
  
Nuriko : Mais ce n'es pas le genre à Tamahomé de quitter comme sa alors que je lui avait confier la garde de Mel le temps qu'on vienne ici.  
  
Mel : Bah entoutk ils auraient pus faire le ménage avant de parti il ont mis le bordel partout. C'est presque un champs de bataille tellement c'est en désordre hahahaha enfin bon je vais aller ranger tout sa.  
  
Mitsukake : . hummm sa me dit qui vaille qui tout sa. Nuriko ont serait mieux de rentrer pour voir.  
  
Nuriko : Oui .  
  
En entrant dans la maison Mitsukake et Nuriko était impressionner de voir tout se bordel. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave, car Chichiri, Tamahomé et Tasuki peuvent faire du désordre mais jamais ils en ont fait autant. Nuriko n'osait pas dire ce qu'il pensait en ma présence, mais c'est moi qui trouvais la chose la plus bizarre.  
  
Mel : Hey regarder on dirai une lettre.  
  
Nuriko : Une lettre qui porte le seau d'une certaine personne ..  
  
Mitsukake : Oh làlà on serait mieux d'agir et vite  
  
Mel : Le seau de . Tankô c'est sa Nuriko ?  
  
Nuriko : Monte dans ta chambre et donne moi la lettre  
  
Mel : NON je rsete je veux savoir ce qui c'est passer et la lettre c'est moi qui va la lire.  
  
J'ouvris la lettre et commença à la lire. Tenkô était venue pendant mon sommeil et pendant que Mitsukake et Nuriko étaient occupé pour les enlever. Soudain je tomba à quatre sur le sol et laissa tomber la lettre sur le sol. Nuriko s'approcha de moi pour savoir ce que j'avais lu, mais je partie en courant m'enfermer dans ma chambre.  
  
Mitsukake : Nuriko regarde ce que ce salaud a écris .. Si nous voulons récupérer Tamahomé et les autres nous devons les échanger contre Mel ..  
  
Nuriko : La pauvre . je lui avait bien dit de ne pas lire cette lettre  
  
Nuriko montat jusqu'à ma chambre pour me parler  
  
Nuriko : Mel ouvre la porte je t'en prie je dois te parler  
  
Mel : Je ne veux pas parler .  
  
Nuriko : Nous allons trouver une solution ne t'en fait pas  
  
Mel : Mais enfin tu comprends don pas, si Tenkô les a enlever C'EST DE MA FAUTE C'EST MOI QU'IL VOULAIT .. Tout sa est ma faute je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir ce fichu livre, je n'aurait jamais dû me retrouver ici . maintenant je vient de perdre des amis qui me sont cher et c'est ma faute.  
  
Nuriko : Ce n'est pas ta faute Mel . Nous allons les sauver et tu va rester avec nous nous allons te protéger c?ur et âme. Aller repose toi un peu a mon avis tu n'as pas assez dormi.  
  
Le soir venue après avoir manger je fût croire a Nuriko que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je passerai la soirée dans ma chambre, mais cela était de loin mon intention. Quand les douze coups de minuit ont sonné je sortis par la fenêtre. Je voulais me rendre à Tenkô afin qu'il relâche mes amis puisqu'il m'aurait moi. Je partis en direction de la forêt, car je savais que je le trouverai là . ou plutôt que lui me trouverai. Le lendemain matin Nuriko entra dans ma chambre sans me voir il alla voir Mitsukake pour lui demander s'il m'avait vue. Ils m'ont cherché dans toute la maison jusqu'à ce que Mitsukake trouve mon ruban rouge pour mes cheveux près d'un buisson qui se trouve juste en bas de ma fenêtre de chambre.  
  
Nuriko : Elle va se rendre a Tenkô j'suis certain. Mitsukake il faut la rejoindre il faut la sauver si jamais Tenkô tombe sur elle .. notre pays et le pays de Mel deront devenu l'enfer.  
  
Mitsukake : Oui tu as raison partons tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
  
Nuriko : j'ai l'impression qu'il est déjà trop tard . mais si nous faisons vite peut-être arriverons nous a temps.  
  
Voilà c'était mon deuxième épisode ^^ je vous laisse sur le suspense j'adore faire sa ^^. Alors si vous voulez savoir la suite ne manquer pas le 3ieme épisode. 


End file.
